


Зимняя сказка

by leoriel



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Скандинавии было так же отвратительно, как Джессика обычно себя чувствовала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимняя сказка

– Напомни, как именно мы оказались в ледяном аду? – спросила Джессика.   
Холодный ветер сбивал с ног, снег противно забивался за шиворот, а еще страшно хотелось выпить. А в перерывах – прибить Триш, снова убить Киллгрейва и заодно убить себя. Она не могла понять, как местные вообще передвигались, заводили детей, вешали на двери рождественские венки и отсчитывали дни до Адвента. Их-то мысли никто никогда не контролировал. Почему они до сих пор отсюда не убрались?  
– Ты сказала, что “ебала все эти пляжи” и что никогда не была в Скандинавии, – беспечно прощебетала Триш, не подозревая, насколько близка к смерти. – Мне коллега по работе посоветовала этот тур. Он называется “Зимняя сказка”. Завтра мы поедем смотреть на родину Санта-Клауса.   
На голове у Триш была длинная шапка с помпоном, делавшая ее похожей на эльфа.   
– Санта – старый педофил, сажающий на коленки детишек. Люди что, реально отдают деньги, чтобы на него посмотреть?  
– Там можно покататься на оленях, посмотреть, как делают рождественские игрушки, а также зайти на почту и отправить специальные открытки. Тебе никогда не хотелось получить открытку с родины Санта-Клауса?  
– Только если бы он прислал мне чек. Или, пожалуй, виски. Почему здесь такой дорогой алкоголь?  
Единственной причиной, почему Джессика до сих пор не спилась, заперевшись в гостиничном номере, было то, что поначалу она приняла стоимость бурбона за штрихкод. Бесчеловечно было брать столько за одну-единственную несчастную бутылку.   
– Мы могли бы еще раз покататься на лыжах. Я как раз заприметила один склон. В отеле нам дали подарочный купон на подъемник.   
– По-моему, мы все же должны навестить старого педофила. Скоро Рождество, – поспешно возразила Джессика. – Покормим оленей, а я отправлю открытку Малколму.   
Жизнь научила Джессику различать хреновые и очень хреновые выборы. Ее мутило от счастливых лиц, орущих детей, разукрашенных елок. Киллгрейв был без ума от Рождества – только он не дарил, а заставлял других людей делать себе подарки; нарядил Джессику в зимний свитер от кутюр и заставил петь на улице рождественские гимны.   
Но когда Джессика вчера попробовала встать на лыжи, то узнала, что испытала еще не все возможные виды унижения. Катание на лыжах состояло из нескольких этапов: ты пристегивал к ботинкам крепления, бестолково махал палками, падал мордой в снег, поднимался, махал рукой Триш, силясь выдавить из себя улыбку, падал мордой в снег, поднимался… Триш каталась так, словно появилась на свет, сжимая чертовы палки в руках. Попытавшись угнаться за ней, Джессика открыла для себя новую фигуру высшего пилотажа: у нее прекрасно выходило врезаться на полной скорости в дерево.   
– Звучит как отличный план, – заявила Триш и поправила на ней шапку. Зашибись. Теперь еще больше снега забилось за шиворот. – Давно так весело не проводила предрождественские деньки. Обычно в это время мы судорожно записываем рождественские передачи и пытаемся выцепить хоть какую-то звезду, готовую поговорить о Санте. Джесс? Ты сейчас похожа на Гринча из мультика.   
– А ты на кошку из той рождественской рекламы Льюиса.   
Джессика не имела ничего против Рождества, как и Дня Благодарения. Она ненавидела все праздники одинаково: до аварии Джонсы отмечали их бурно, приглашая всю округу.   
– И нос у тебя красный, как я раньше не заметила. Ты, наверное, замерзла? Нужно было не слушать тебя, а выбрать место потеплее. И о чем я только думала…   
– Нет, – твердым голосом заявила Джессика. – Я не хочу потеплее. Никаких пальм, купальников и коктейлей в пляжном баре. У этого… мрачного уголка есть свои плюсы.   
Здесь было так же отвратительно, как она обычно себя чувствовала. И не нужно постоянно улыбаться. Плюс не все говорили по-английски, и это было прекрасно, потому что Киллгрейв не был полиглотом. Его приказы не работали на чужом языке. И у него была холодовая аллергия, что выяснилось совершенно случайно: он весь покрылся пятнами и два дня на нее орал.   
– По-моему, тебе все же не помешает немного согреться, – сказала Триш и поцеловала ее.  
Целоваться на морозе было неудобно, но приятно. Как и с хохотом вместе валяться в снегу, делая снежного ангела, или бросаться снежками. Или согревать ладони Триш в своих, сидя вечером у камина, или снимать с нее уродливый колючий свитер. Варить утром глинтвейн и наливать его в большие глиняные кружки.   
Рядом с Триш можно было стерпеть даже ледяной ад.


End file.
